


you make my heart sing

by wooseokie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 50 Sentences, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, One Word Prompts, Pre-Relationship, mass effect andromeda spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseokie/pseuds/wooseokie
Summary: 9. galaxieshis eyes remind her of stars--of galaxies unexplored and unknown; but at the same time, they remind her of home. not of the milky way, no; that's not home anymore. andromeda is, and jaal has helped her find her home here.heis her home.[fifty sentences for jaal ama darav and sara ryder]





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i kinda cheated and some of these are definitely more than one sentence long...for now, they'll chill here, but maybe i'll expand them later! also, the lack of capitalization is intentional (just in case you were wondering)
> 
> p.s. most of these can be read as male ryder also?? i tried my best to keep it as neutral as possible
> 
> this DOES contain spoilers for the majority of the andromeda story line, as well as jaal's romance!

1\. bullet  
time slows as ryder watches the bullet from akksul’s gun graze jaal’s cheek, fear and an abandoned “jaal!” rising in her throat.

2\. hair  
her hair is soft and smells sweet, scented with flowers he cannot name. he loves the way she smells.

3\. emergency  
“tempest! the pathfinder is down! come in!”  
_gods, no! she can’t...she can’t be dead. not--_  
he is interrupted by a loud gasp coming from where ryder’s body lays on the floor. 

4\. tender  
he is there when she wakes, a frown marring his features. “sara...will you please stop dying? if not for yourself, for me.”  
he leans forward then, resting his forehead to hers and looking her in the eyes beseechingly.  
“i’ll do my best,” she answers, raising her hand to his cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth.

5\. space  
“you know, i used to be afraid of space. realized there was nothing outside the ship’s walls. i’m glad i got over that fear; what if i’d never met you?”

6\. luck  
“you could have been seriously hurt! why must you risk yourself like this?”  
ryder sits on a bed in the tempest medbay, watching jaal pace the room.  
“what can i say? it’s my ryder family luck,” she smiles cheekily, forcing him to set aside his worries and laugh with her. 

7\. wind  
they emerge from the vault, the unbearable heat already dispersing. she laughs joyously, taking her hair down and letting the wind blow through it. ryder turns to face him then, and framed by the sunlight behind her, he is speechless. 

8\. happiest  
this is the happiest he’s seen her yet. they are in the hyperion medbay, and her brother, scott, is finally awake.  
“i mean, yeah, it’s been hard, but man, scotty, you would not believe how beautiful andromeda and heleus are. when you’re cleared for duty, i’m taking you to all my favorite places, no buts about it. oh, have you met jaal yet?”

9\. galaxies  
his eyes remind her of stars--of galaxies unexplored and unknown; but at the same time, they remind her of home. not of the milky way, no; that’s not home anymore. andromeda is, and jaal has helped her find her home here. _he_ is her home.

10\. soft  
at first, jaal was sharp lines and a tough shell; now, ryder knows better. he is soft gazes and delicate touches, kind words and warm smiles.

11\. confusion  
“i find your confusion adorable.”

“only my confusion?” ryder replies, not looking up from her datapad and furrowing her brow.

he pulls her closer into his side, tightening his hold. “no. much, much more than just that, my darling one.” 

12\. balance  
their relationship has always been founded on balance--on mutual trust and complete acceptance of the other.

13\. regal  
the first time she hears his voice, she can’t help but think of a king--it is regal and strong, uncompromising and deep. 

14\. young  
sometimes, he forgets how young she really is--she carries a heavy burden for someone her age. he will do his utmost to help her carry it.

15\. love  
he cannot pinpoint exactly when or how he fell in love with her. it feels as though it happened all at once, but perhaps it was love at first sight, whether he knew it or not. 

16\. genius  
he has never thought himself particularly special; far from his siblings before him--almost unworthy of the ama darav name.

“that’s genius, jaal! i’d never have thought of that,” she exclaims, beaming at him. “you’re so smart…”

17\. speech  
he speaks deliberately and sincerely; his affections are overwhelming, but she only loves him more for it.

18\. pain  
she clings to the remnant console, holding herself up despite her wounds. he wishes he could do something to help her, but he is useless to her now. their pain is mutual. 

19\. trust  
there is an unspoken trust between them; he watches her back, and she watches his. 

20\. human  
this “human,” this “pathfinder.” she is intriguing, and he longs to figure her out--to tinker with her and learn more about her. 

21\. cut  
“oh, jaal, stop fussing! it’s a teeny little cut. i’m okay, promise. i’ve had much worse.”

“darling. if you aren’t more careful, i’ll have to fuss more. we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” he asks, the slightest of smirks present in his smile. 

22\. morning  
synthetic sunlight streams through the windows of their nexus apartment, the rays highlighting her peaceful face. _ah. this is what the moshae means when she speaks of peace._

23\. fear  
she fears abandonment--a question she asks herself every day; when will he realize he deserves someone better than her? 

24\. sleep  
sometimes, he catches her sleeping at her desk, datapads strewn about; he rarely sees her so relaxed.

25\. death  
he finds her at the the highest point on the hyperion, staring at the plaque for the dead. he squeezes her hand and says: “your father would be proud. his decision to make you pathfinder was a good one.” 

26\. wartime  
he frowns, crossing his arms. “I have known nothing but war. it is not something i am proud of. it makes me wonder what the angaran people were once like, before the kett. they have taken everything from us; our people, our history, and our lives.”

27\. birthday  
for her first birthday celebrated in heleus, he takes her to one of his favorite places on havarl; they hike to a little-known clearing, watching the stars.

28\. gentle  
he is one of the biggest people she has ever met, but he is also one of the most gentle. his touches are delicate, his declarations of love like the whispers of wind on the horizon.

29\. change  
she forgets that she can rely on him sometimes; she’s used to being alone, used to being independent. the change is a good one, though. she cares for him, and he for her. 

30\. shadow  
they are always together. liam jokes that they are each other’s shadows; “and if they aren’t together, i could always ask one where the other is!”

31\. safe  
ryder wakes up suddenly, a strangled scream in her throat. she’d had another nightmare about what had happened on khi tasira all those months ago; running her hands through her hair in frustration, she almost misses the rustling of sheets besides her. 

“are you alright, darling one?” his voice is gravelly and his words are slurred; he searches blindly for her hand, an offer of comfort. “whatever it was, you’re safe now.” as if to prove his point, he pulls her back into his embrace, tightening it ever so slightly.

she curls further into his chest, murmuring, “i love you, jaal.”

“and i, you.”

32\. wall  
it probably isn’t one of their best ideas to have a moment like this in one of the few hallways on the tempest, but with her shoulders against the wall and his hands on her hips, sara really can’t bring herself to care.

33\. family  
“are you close with your family?”

“both my parents are dead, and my brother’s in a medically induced coma. i guess i’m kind of an orphan, right now.”

later, he sends his mother an email asking her about how to help someone feel loved. 

34\. rain  
the rain runs down her face, mingling with her tears. all the planets she’s been to, the people she’s found homes for. her father would have loved to be a part of this. she leans into his shoulder, and his arm wraps itself around her shoulders, his lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

35\. before  
before they are lovers, they are partners and teammates; friends and comrades. these lines and titles all blur into one.

36\. health  
she remembers him telling cora, _“illness is a private matter. we never speak of it,”_ so she’s surprised when he asks her to take another squad member with her to havarl. _i’m glad he’s becoming more comfortable here._

37\. shaking  
he hears her voice shake as she promises to leave the facility untouched in exchange for the angaran prisoners. the cardinal visibly relaxes, and says: “i see you begin to understand the gift of exaltation.” her hands don’t shake as she lifts her gun. her voice doesn’t shake when she fires with a cold stare, and answers, “not. likely.”

38\. favorite  
“this is my favorite place in the universe. where’s yours?”  
she thinks of that mountain, back on earth, the warm sunlight and the delicate breeze. but she realizes that right now, she’s happier here than she ever was back home.  
“i haven’t found it yet. but right now, it’s wherever i’m with you, jaal.” 

39\. moonlight  
under the moonlight, it seems as though his eyes shine impossibly brighter.

40\. reincarnation  
he knows that his people will never forget the pathfinder; the human who, against all odds, saved them from the kett. but he wonders, will they remember ryder? will they remember her as he does? he can only hope that any future incarnation of himself will.

41\. grounded  
they ground each other; support one another unconditionally, unafraid of the consequences.

42\. steadfast  
“thank you for checking, but i’m alright. i have to be.”  
she realizes, in that moment, just how strong he is. 

43\. failure  
“it’s _my_ fault she’s dead, jaal! stop acting as though it isn’t!” she exclaims, tears bright in her eyes. “being pathfinder is the hardest thing i’ve done. i just had to kill another goddamned pathfinder! i’m so _tired_ of looking at people like simple numbers. _fuck_ this ruthless calculus.”

44\. precious  
even before he realizes he is in love, she is precious to him in ways he can't describe.

45\. comfort  
he realizes that he finds an odd sort of comfort in the human pathfinder--her curiosity and willingness to learn about his people is... _fascinating._

46\. jealousy  
she overhears liam; "so, uh, who were those women you were hugging on aya?" she is struck by an odd feeling. _jealousy? why on earth should she be jealous of these women, whoever they were?_  
"ah! those were my mothers."  
for some reason, she is relieved. 

47\. pleasure  
he always puts her pleasure above his, no matter what.

48\. destiny  
“i was always destined to be with you, my darling one. always.”

49\. time  
they make time for each other, even when her duties become impossibly larger after meridian, and his place is the resistance is finally what he dreamt of. 

50\. beautiful  
she is beautiful and strong and undeniably _his._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about jaal and ryder on twitter pleaseeeee @fierlaines !
> 
> also if you have time i'd really appreciate feedback! this is my first piece of published (kinda!) writing in almost a year...


End file.
